Final Question
by SingularToast
Summary: He loves her, but there's one last thing Mick needs to make sure of before he can make Beth his.


**Just a little something I wrote as a short continuation of the final scene in Sonata ...**

* * *

><p>The door swung shut behind him and though Beth didn't even finch at the barely audible sound, Mick felt as if he heard it with his whole body. The soft click of the locks tumbling back into place felt very final, and the same fears he had been battling over the last few weeks – months – rose again, but Mick fought them down.<p>

This was right. _Beth was right_. There would be no more denying, no more pushing her away for her own safety. She was already far too invested in his world; it would be even more dangerous now to turn her away. The safest place for her was by his side, and Mick couldn't think of anywhere better for her to be.

"Beth," he murmured, breaking away from her lips – but only just. He couldn't find it in himself to move too far away from her.

A soft murmur of protest escaped her lips, and a frown slowly started to form. "I thought we were done talking about this," she said.

"We are," Mick assured her, reaching up to brush a strand of blonde hair from her face. "But before we do this, before we do anything, I just want you to know that I'm not …" Breaking off, not entirely sure how he was going to phrase this, he frowned slightly before trying to continue. "Relationships between vampire and humans are complicated, and messy. There's always that expectation that … Beth, you know I would never pressure you in any way, and that I would never expect you to do this, but there are always going to be people – vampires – who will expect you to …"

He couldn't say it. They'd never discussed this before, besides her outburst after witnessing Josef and him with Simone, and it wasn't a subject he really wanted to breach until she was absolutely read. But as he said, if they were to do this she had to understand. There was no reason Mick could think of for him to want to leave her side.

He loved her.

She loved him.

Eventually she would have to decide of she wanted him to turn her. He would never wish that fate on anyone, and he'd never willingly commit her to an eternity like his unless she wanted it for herself.

"Mick," Beth said softly, her frown fading back to the soft smile he knew well. "You know me. I'm as stubborn as a mule. I wouldn't do anything until I was good and ready, _that _included. When the time comes, we'll talk about it. But that time isn't today and it's definitely not right now."

"I know, but I need you to understand that I would never—"

"You hate being a vampire," she interrupted, placing a finger against his lips to silence him. "I get it. But you were changed against your will and without your consent. You would _never_ do that to me. _I know that_."

Smiling, relieved, Mick just nodded and whispered, "Good," before dropping another kiss to her lips.

"So there's nothing else," she asked then, her nose pressed to his as she looked up into his eyes. "No more complaints, no more warnings, no more reasons why I shouldn't drag you into my bedroom right now?"

Chuckling, Mick was about to shake his head when another thought reared in his head, reminding him once again why he knew this was going to be difficult. "There is one more thing …"

Letting out a soft huff of frustration, Beth pulled away a little further and asked, "What now?"

Biting back a laugh as her exasperated tone, he brushed aside the hair lying over her shoulder and murmured, "Sex with vampires is … well, it's something else. We have the heightened senses, of course, but then there's the increased speed and strength … and the tendency to uh … "

Beth, whose eyes had brightened as he spoke as her cheeks turned slightly pink, prompted, "To what?"

Meeting her eyes, Mick said, "To bite down."

Her eyes widened in shock for a moment and she let out a soft, strangled sounding 'Oh,' before quickly regaining her composure. "Well, I've spent with guys with worse kinks than that."

A smile broke over his face as Mick looked down at her, and though he could see the flash of fear in her eyes at the prospect he knew that she trusted him. He'd be careful, she knew he would, and it would be nothing like that day in the desert.

He'd make sure she would be far too distracted to feel any pain.

"Then what're you waiting for?" He asked, his smile widening when she grinned and took his hand, leading him quickly – impatiently – through her home.


End file.
